Winnie the Pooh Friendship Vol 4: Three Cheers for Eeyore
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Ready to Read/Ready to Math with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh: Friendship * "Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit!" * "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Episodes Titles * "Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore" Intervals *Enjoy the Laughs As Tigger Tries to Teach Eeyore to Be More Popular. Episodes Titles (cont.) * "The 'New' Eeyore Intervals (cont.) *Join the Fun as Rabbit Makes a Funny of a Deal with Pooh. Episodes Titles (cont.) * "Honey for a Bunny" Intervals (cont.) *Watch the Fun as Pooh and the Gang Take Care of Rabbits House and Garden. Episodes Titles (cont.) * "Rabbit Takes a Holiday" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * Producers: Karl Geurs, Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner * Supervising Director: Ken Kessel * Story Editor: Bruce Talkington, Mark Zaslove * Directors: Karl Geurs, Terence Harrison, Jamie Mitchell * Assistant Story Editors: Bruce Talkington, Carter Crocker * "Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore" ** Story by: Bruce Talkington, Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington * "The 'New' Eeyore" ** Story by: Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Stephen Sustarsic * "Honey for a Bunny" ** Story by: Paula Sigman, Jymn Magon ** Teleplay by: Paula Sigman * "Rabbit Takes a Holiday" ** Written by: Cliff Roberts, Carter Crocker * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Ken Sansom, Peter Cullen, Michael Gough, Patty Parris, Nicholas Melody - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - Paul Winchell as Tigger * Assistant Producers: Barbara Ferro, Ken Tsumura * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Storyboard Designers: Kurt Anderson, Ken Boyer, Don Christensen, Holly Forsyth, George Goode, Hank Tucker * Key Layout Design: Jim Schlenker * Character Designers: Leonard Smith, Toby Shelton * Additional Character Design: Kenny Thompkins * Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Additional Background Styling: Gary Eggleston * Color Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Additional Color Styling: Debra Jorgensborg * Supervising Timing Directors: Mircea Mantta, Marlene Robinson May * Timing Directors: Dave Brain, Bob Shellhorn, Terence Harrison, Mike Svayko, Rick Leon, James T. Walker, Mitch Rochon, Bob Zamboni * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Script Coordinator: Mirith Schilder * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Artwork Coordinator: Krista Bunn, Karen Silva * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinators: Jeffrey Arthur, Barbara Beck, Rick Finn * Production Assistants: Peggy Becker, Jeffrey Arthur, Leona Jernigan, Wade Nassir, Jean Royer, Jacaleen Veber, Luanne Wood * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Editor: Rick Hinson * Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Assistant Editors: Glenn Lewis, David Lynch, Craig Paulsen * Apprentice Editors: Thomas Needell, Jennifer Harrison * Vitello & Associates * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Music Editor and Re-recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Stece Nelson and Thom Sharp * Animation Production: Walt Disney Television Animation Australia and TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Mike Reyna * Animation Directors: David Block, Gariden Cooke, Terence Harrison, Ian Harrowell, Henry Neville, Bob Zamboni * Layout Director: Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: Yosh Barry, Scott Bennett, Zhigiang Ding, John Hill, Victor Juy, Steve Lyons, Mark Mulgrew, David Skinner, Bun Ung, Keving Wotton * Animators: Rowen Avon-Smith, Ty Bosco, Chris Bradley, Andrew Collins, Geoff Collins, Dick Dunn, Ariel Ferrari, Peter Gardiner, Warwick Gilbert, Garry Grabner, Lianne Hughes, Dwaynne Labbe, Morris Lee, Helen McAdam, Wally Micati, Kathie O'Rourke, Kevin Peaty, Carol Seidl, Richard Slapczynski, Paulo Santos, Mike Stapleton, Andrew Szemenyei, Maria Szemenyei, Steven Taylor, Steven Trenbirth, Jean Tych, Kang-Lin Zhu * Assistant Supervisors: Janey Dunn, Mickie Cassidy, Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: Beverley McNamara * Background Artists: Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, Paul Pattie, Hellen Stelle, Ken Wright * Production Supervisor: Dan Forster * I.A.S.T.E.-IA ® * © 1989 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Buena Vista Television Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Winnie the Pooh: Friendship